


Owned

by kittenwrath



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: The ownership he lords over me transcends far beyond the physical.





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fan fiction I had ever written wayyy back in 2003.

"Why don't you just leave?" Kagome asks, as if it were as simple as that. The baby stirs and issues a short, soft cry from across the hut. She rises to tend to the infant.

I lower my voice an octave as not to disturb the baby further. "I can't", I answer simply, knowing she will question the response.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Just as I expected. Kagome is never satisfied with simplicity.

As she walks back toward the fire in the center of the hut, infant latched to her breast, I lower my head, hiding my face with my dark drapery of hair.

"I just can't. He owns me."

"Owns you?" She is outraged. "Rin, no one owns you." Disgust colors her delicate features.

"Yes, he does." 

My head is still hung in shame and suddenly she understands. Of course he doesn't physically own me. No, the ownership he lords over me transcends far beyond the physical.

"Rin" Kagome sighs. "I understand."

I finally lift my head and a tear I didn't realize had pooled in my right eye drops down my cheek. I swipe it away as swiftly as I can manage as his voice resounds in my mind. 

"Tears are a sign of weakness, Rin. You must never let them see you cry." 

With this, the memory of the demon children taunting me surfaces full force and stings almost as hard as when the incident occurred. I haven't cried in front of anyone else since that day. Now I pray to any god that might be listening that Kagome missed the stray tear. If she did witness it, she is courteous enough to ignore it.

"Even if I do leave, what will I be? The only option for me is to become the wife of some human man in some village and bear children. That is my one and only fate beyond him. And, how fair would that be to the man who is unfortunate enough to marry me? I can be faithful and dutiful, but my heart will never belong to anyone else. It's impossible and any man who can stand to be the demon raised woman's husband deserves unconditional love. "

"So you plan to stay and remain miserable?"

"I'm damned if I do, and I'm damned if I don't. At least if I stay then I can remain a part of his life -- in some capacity."

Just then, InuYasha barges in the hut.

"Your highness had come to collect you" he exclaims with a scoff.

The baby begins to cry once again and Kagome throws a death glance in his direction.

"I just got her back to sleep, InuYash" she says hotly, our previous conversation forgotten.

As she continues to berate him, I slip through the door unnoticed and begin making my way to the edge of the village where he is waiting.


End file.
